California Girl
by xNear
Summary: Near never had his oversized pajama shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely over his shoulders, exposing a creamy chest and perfect stomach. Near didn't have knee-high socks clinging to his pale, exposed legs. Near...wasn't human. This boy was.


_Mello's POV - Melts into normal POV._

"FUCK HIM! How the hell does he beat me...he...he doesn't even fucking_ study_!"

The pissed blonde stormed throughout the hallways of Wammy's, pushing and shoving children around who wouldn't move out of his way fast enough, punching the odd wall now and again and causing the people behind it to shriek or squeal in fright.

This? This was normal. Well, not _normal._ In society nowadays this was considered abnormal behaviour, but within the four walls of Wammy's, this was routine.

Children and staff who resided within the orphanage should've been used to it by now, but the blonde's weekly tantrums seemed to worsen the more time went by. Each week, the closer he got to Near's perfect 100%, would have a higher hecticity than the last.

The blonde boy dragged himself up the first flight of stairs, making sure to create as much noise as possible. Just to, you know, let the world realise how fucking angered he was.

As he stormed up the second flight, a faint beat hit his eardrums, freezing him in his tracks for a mere moment.

**_Let's take a journey..._**

After a few seconds, it went quiet again. So quiet, infact, the blonde could've sworn it had been a figment of his imagination.

He continued up the wooden steps, pausing a second time as the music started up again.

**_I, know a place...where the grass is really greener~_**

...No one listened to music on the third floor. Well. No one but Matt, and he usually just listened to the Mario theme tune or some shit like that.

**_Warm, wet and wild, there must be somethin' in the water...~_**

Three children, excluding himself, inhabited that floor. Linda, Matt, Himself and..._Near._

That fucking albino always managed to creep his way into Mello's mind. Whatever he did or even thought about, Near would somehow be involved. What a fucking stalker.

**_Sippin'...jin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees...Undone~_**

Matt was already ruled out of the suspects. Mario music. Most likely asleep. He doesn't listen to that stuff.

**_The boys...break their necks, tryna creep a little sneek peak...At us~_**

Linda. She didn't seem like the type of person to listen to...that, music. She seemed more like the person to listen to something like Mozart, something calm that wouldn't disturb her whilst she was busy drawing. Music that could help her concentrate, stuff like that.

**_You can travel the world...~_**

_Himself_? Surely Mello would've recalled if he had left his laptop on...he couldn't remember even having that song on it, either.

**_But nothing comes close to the golden coast~_**

..._Near_. No way in _hell_. Near didn't listen to that stuff. Near didn't even listen to music to begin with. He sat there and fiddled with his little card towers and dice all day. Nothing else. It wasn't _him_. Although...as Mello inched closer towards the albino's door, it did appear that it was coming from that room...

**_Once you party with u-us~ _**

Carefully, the blonde boy leaned against the colourless door -Near chose it. The only fecking white door in Wammy's. _Typical_. Mello pressed his ear against the wood to listen.

**_You'll be falling in love~_**

The pressure of the boy's body caused the door to swing open half-way, causing Mello to fall face-first onto the floor. "Sh-Shit, Near...I wasn't spying!" Mello sat up, eyes widening and mouth agape at the sight infront of him.

**_Whoa-O-Oh-O-Oh-Oh-Oh~_**

Near. That _wasn't Near_. Couldn't be. Near didn't wear what could only be described as rather revealing and tight..._short_-shorts.

Near never had his oversized pajama shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely over his shoulders, exposing a creamy chest and perfectly toned stomach.

Near didn't have knee-high frilled socks clinging to his pale, exposed legs.

Near didn't own, or _use,_ DJ-alike headphones, nor was he wearing them, odd tufts of his snowy locks curling around the neon coloured item.

Near wasn't good at dancing.

Near wasn't doing this.

Near just..wasn't _human_.

This boy _was._

_What?_

**_Ca-Li-Fornia Girls, we're unforgettable!_**

The albino-esque boy swayed his hips, placing both index fingers against his temples and leaning forward. Apparently he hadn't seen or heard the intruder's entry.

**_Dai-sy Dukes, bikini's ontop~_**

In a swift movement Near smacked his left thigh, then right, before swirling his hips in a circle. All timed perfectly with the music.

The snowy haired boy quickly straightened his back, crossing his hands and patting that delicious chest of his before elegantly crossing his hands again and pushing them down by his sides.

**Fuck**. Fuck fuck fuck. _No. Not fuck_. He didn't want to do that. Not to _Near_. His Rival. This horribly... _delicious_ albino, sexily dancing infront of his very eyes and without the slightest clue he was even there.

What a lie. The erection straining against the fabric of his pants was enough proof.

**_Sun kissed skin, so hot!~_**

The younger boy continued, shaking his hips left to right twice before leaning over, pouting and fanning himself with both hands.

...Fucking _tease_. He must have seen Mello. The kid was looking directly at him!

_**We'll melt your popsicle!**_

Again, he swayed his hips, licking up his index finger slowly before pulling it away with a quiet popping noise. Still in time, and managing to melt his popsicle by all means.

**_Whoa-O-Oh-O-Oh-Ooh-Ooh~_**

Long sleeves slid graciously down thin arms as the young genius lifted them above his head, throwing them around in a circle above himself, keeping them completely in sync with his hip movements.

The blonde couldn't take much more of this. This was torture. He wanted to get up and give that damned sexy bastard a piece of his mind. Or maybe just fuck him. Yeah that would probably do.

He _needed_ to.

The one time the blonde boy wanted to show some sort of "affection" towards the other...and couldn't even move. His eyes were fixated on the sight infront of him, slight bit of drool escaping the corner of his lips. His body was betraying him. Mind indulged in watching the scene.

The only part of his body reacting was...a certain part...he wanted _not _to react.

_Fuuuuuuck._

**_Ca-Li-Fornia Girls, we're undeniable!_**

Bending over yet again, the albino winked shyly at the blonde and waggled his finger from side to side, as if teasing the boy and denying him what he wanted _oh-so-much_...

**_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock~_**

Thin pianist fingers danced over his shoulders and collarbone, crossing and uncrossing. Near extended his arm out to paw at the air, fitting with the fierce look, before making a fist and turning it. Lock and key motion.

_Want..._

**_West coast represent~ Now put your hands up!_**

_Need..._

**_Whoa-O-Oh-O-Oh-Ooh-Ooh~_**

In a single second, the young boy threw his arms up again. Swaying hips, addictively soft voice becoming loud, euphoric movements sending the blonde into a pleasure-enduced haze.

_Careful..._

It wasn't his fault. Seriously. It was Near's. Damned albino being a fucking tease and making him wait. So now, he needed punishment...

Mello winced quietly, the throbbing...there, being the cause.

This was ridiculous. Why was he just sat there, twitching length, drool escaping his mouth, eye slightly twitching now and again...when...he could easily take this vulnerable Near. Right now.

_Ohhh, shit. Realization._

Without another moments hesitation the older boy pounced onto the albino, causing them both to thud against the wooden floor in a heap and pulling out the set of headphones that once rested upon perfect platinum curls.

"Nnh...Mello?" Large doe eyes blinked up at the culprit, long eyelashes gently batting against the albino's flushed cheeks.

...Flushed cheeks? The blonde caused that? _No_. It was probably the dancing. Near never showed any emotions towards anyone. _Fuck that idea_.

Mello glared at the small boy beneath him, disguising it as a look of hatred when he was practically eye-raping the little thing.

A tiny smile flitted over Near's lips for a single moment, before disappearing completely.

"What is...Mello doing in my room? He has already beat me up once this week." Was Near...mocking him? Teasing him? Purposely planning all of this?

To be quite honest, Mello didn't **care.**

Near planning this? It didn't matter. Mello was going to get what he wanted, whether the other boy liked it or not.

Here he was, straddling this adorable shota-like boy, half-naked, quite obviously turned on and with a rosy colour embracing his cheeks. Oh _fuck yes_.

"Shut up. You've been fucking teasing me, both of us know it. You should at the least be expecting a punishment of sorts...I mean, look at what you've done to me." Grinning, the blonde nodded to his tight-fitting pants, which now had a slight bulge noticable through the material.

A childish grin played at the younger boys lips, only managing to make Mello's problem...that much more problematic.

"I...turn Mello on?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**FUUUU.**

**ToBeContinued. I've really been getting into writing recently. fff. I have five stories planned, so I'm uploading this to see whether it's good enough for me to carry on.**

**Ifffff...I get reviews, and good comments I suppose, then I'll upload the next chapter. Lemonplease~ -heart-**

**So yeah. Read and Review I guess. Thankya very much for reading, and for the people who are also reading "Because You're Dead" or "Cranberry Street" I'll be uploading the next chapters this week hopefully, for both stories~**

**_~xNear_**


End file.
